


A broken Bond

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry this sucks, i wrote this in the early hours of the morning, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: "D-Dad....." he whispers to himself tears spilling from his sockets.





	A broken Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I call Swap Papyrus Honey Carrot cause thats cause I rp him like so many others N didnt wanna accidentally get mistaken for another Honey(being the most popular name for swap paps)
> 
> So I wrote this while watching two friends of mine Rp an Axetale Riverman attack Underswap Gaster.
> 
> so bare with me I have only been in this fandom for a couple of weeks now almost a month maybe?.
> 
> also I wrote this in the early hours of the morning so Im sorry if this doesn't make sense or anything
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing ok?

It what would of been a usual day of laziness for Honey Carrot at his snowdin sentry post.....except for the sudden sharp pain he felt in his soul, like the kid suddenly stabbed in with a knife during the genocide runs but far worse.

He lets out a cry of pain clutching his orange hoodie tightly, where his soul is located, that Bond that him & Blue shared with their father who was the riverman in the Swap timeline got severed.

Honey Carrot knew that his little brother Sans or Blue as they were called by other timelines to save confusion would be feeling the same pain he was suffering. "D-Dad....." he whispers to himself tears spilling from his sockets.

As he sat on the ground of the sentry post hugging his knees. "Why....." he chokes out while he buried his skull into his knees, Why did this happen....he knew this couldn't of happened because of the human that he knew but what he couldn't understand is what had happen to his father.

His soul ached and the tears wouldn't stop flowing tori almighty he hadn't cried this much in so long, it was almost enough to make him physically sick(if it was possible that is) but for now all he did was sit there sobbing also knowing that not just for him but for his little brother as well that this was going to be a /Very/ long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is short it looked longer on my phone where I was writing it.


End file.
